Ice
by ami-chan - the frenchie
Summary: As a small girl fled from the fight, she encountered the strangest man... A man wearing black. One shot. Please R & R! Rated for blood and ? violence. Probably over-rated, though.


_This is for _s2lou_-chan, who dared me to do it!! (Okay, she said I'd get a cookie :D). She said she'd never seen a fic with this couple, and neither had I, so well... I accepted (resisting the cookie promise was too much XD). While I was doing it, I found one fic like this that had been written by _magicbulletgirl_, and which is really awesome and way shorter, but well... _

_I__ hesitated between a one shot and a chaptered fic, but went for a one shot in the end._

_With this, I think that I have now gained the reputation of writing for unusual couples. Anyway, I had fun writing it, though it was really, really hard to write X's dialogues (I still think I messed them up). I hope I did not totally ruin this fic, and that you'll enjoy it. _

_I'm not saying the guy's name, it's funnier if you guess (I did not say his name until the end of the fic either, I think). But it's probably not too hard to guess._

_Once again, it's from Ayumi's POV. I guess I really love her... Well then, I hope you enjoy the fic, and review? (pretty please?)_

_**Word Count:** around 2850._

_DC's Gosho Aoyama's. _

**

* * *

******

Ice

Ayumi ran as fast as she could, full of fear. The sky was filled with dark and grey menacing clouds, more alarming as time went by. The night was already falling, and the growing shadows did not bring any comfort to her increasing panic. She did not care, and nor did she see where she went; she just kept running with all her strength, her vision blurred by tears. She knew she was being a coward, but what was she to do?

"_Why did you come here? Why did you follow us, stupid?"_

"_Run and hid__e as fast as you can." "Just do it!" _

"_We'll come to you when it's over. Keep your detective badge with you."_

Ai and Conan's words kept repeating themselves in her head like a broken record, and the near shouts and gunshots encouraged her to run even faster. She felt guilty for not having been able to help. She knew she could not possibly have done so, but wished that for once she could have been useful anyway. It seemed that she would always be a burden.

Her coming here had been the result of hazard, but it had appeared too important to miss when she had heard about it. She had had no time to inform Genta and Mitsuhiko, and thus she had gone without them, secretly and guiltily. She had never stood them up or betrayed them before. But right now, she knew it had been a good thing that they did not come along.

For the first time of her life, Ayumi Yoshida understood what it meant to be involved in something far bigger than herself.

She was now at some distance from the fight, and she allowed herself to calm down. She began to walk, and catching her breath, looked around. She had not gone very far, but it did not surprise her. She was standing in front of an old building. It could have collapsed anytime, or so it seemed to her. She remembered it quite well. It was there that Ai, Conan and the other men and women (it seemed there had been policemen, but she was not sure) had first searched. The place had scared her, and she by no means wanted to go back inside. The night was giving the building a strange aspect, reflected by the ghostly glow of a crescent moon almost hidden by the clouds. Nonetheless, she had to hide. She felt something wet drop on her head, and instantly knew that the rain had begun to fall.

Legs shaking, Ayumi resolutely entered the building.

-o-

The alleyway was dark and dusty, and somewhat soiled by the recent events. No buildings had been left out from investigation, though the deserted state of this structure had shortened the search and the clashes: what had been to search had been; and who was to be found, arrested. The faint crescent moon shone through the windows, piercing throughout the numerous clouds for an instant. Glass was shattered on the floor as well as bullets cartridges, and many bullet shot stained the once white walls of the now abandoned building along with traces of blood.

Ayumi shuddered as her shoes kept screeching on pieces of glass, and continued to walk, trying to keep herself from screaming and crying out of fear. The smallest sound frightened her, and being in the abandoned construction alone did not help. Though she most probably was the only one in the building, the fear of being found remained. Her only light was her watch, and she knew the batteries would not last much longer. Searching for a room to hide in and possibly sleep while waiting, she had been walking around the building for what seemed like hours. She was now on the second floor, and still no such room had been found. They had all been bloodstained, and most were laboratories. One by one, she explored the rooms, finding every time blood and abandoned experiments. The shot windows let the wind enter, and the chilly night of October made her cold.

She finally arrived in front of a room once again, after walking in a longer alleyway than before. It seemed to be the last room, and she gathered her last strengths and hopes to reach it. Its door was missing, and thus allowed its interior to be seen. It was square, and even darker than the passageway, for there were no windows, and the lights had long been shut down. Dilapidated chairs and a table were lying on the floor. Bloodstains, though, remained unfound. It was barely in a better state than the other rooms, and Ayumi felt like crying, her sadness and fear increasing as she became more tired. She tripped on her feet, and falling, cut her knees on the shattered glass. This time she let her tears fall, breaking down. She just wanted to stop and go to sleep, to be at home; she wanted to be with someone, whoever it was.

She did not sense even once the presence of someone approaching from behind.

-o-

She sat there, bleeding in the shattered glass, crying for a long time. When she finally stopped, she sat up and looked around, trying to get some sense out of her situation. Outside, the shouts and shots had stopped, and the sound of many ambulances and such could be heard. The fight was probably over, and cheering up, she stood up, ready to try and come down to find the others. She began to walk, but almost immediately felt the wounds on her knees, so she stopped to search for band aids in her small bag. She was about to let out a cry of victory, finding the box, when she felt herself being slammed on the wall by an unknown force, a hand on her mouth. She closed her eyes and tried to scream as the box of bandages flew across the room, leaving her hand.

After numerous unsuccessful tries to scream, she began to calm down, holding tears in. She realized that the hold, though very strong, both on her mouth and on her body, was not hurting her and allowed her to breath. This made her relax, and she opened her eyes, almost expecting to see a friend. It, she saw, was not the case.

The man –for it was a man that was holding her- was tall, his hair almost white, in a strange silvery color. His face and stature were thin and slender, yet strong. He was wearing black, and looked pretty much, well… _evil_. It was the only term Ayumi could find to describe him. He was holding a gun in his left hand, probably ready to use it with no hesitation. His right arm as well as his legs and chest seemed to be hurt and bleeding, but Ayumi could not tell for sure, both for the color of his outfit and the almost nonexistent light. Strangely, she realized, she did not feel that scared. She did not feel safe, but did not think once she could die under his hand. She was frightened, but not horror-struck. Maybe it was the look in eyes. They were cold, like pure ice. But inside, Ayumi thought that she saw a reflection somewhat similar to Conan's. An expression that belonged to someone broken to an almost unfixable point, or maybe to someone of great intelligence, she did not know which. And she probably wanted to believe he would use it in a good way, whoever he was, and however irrational it seemed. She was scared of him, yet somehow mesmerized by this strange being, whose wickedness was so extreme it seemed almost impossible and surreal.

It was probably this that made her keep quiet and calm, starring inquisitively at this strange man that did not say a word, nor explained why he was holding her against a wall, preventing her from making any noise. He seemed to be breathing heavily, though he managed to hide it almost perfectly; and thus strengthening Ayumi's theory of his being shot. Seeing that she was starring at him, he turned to her, and releasing her mouth, he pointed his gun at her head. His icy glare accompanied an equally icy and cruel smile, and he asked her with a voice that clearly indicated that he felt pleasure in the perspective of interrogating a shivering prey.

"Well, well… What have we here? Is that a mouse ready to be eaten by the cat? Or maybe the cat will play with the mouse for a while?" To illustrate his expression, he released the security of his gun.

"Are you really going to do that, sir?" Ayumi's tone was strangely calm and doubtful. Seeing her countenance, the man was quite startled, but was soon grinning evilly once again.

"Don't we have a strong one? You could have made a good member, what a pity…" He looked almost proud of her, in the cruelest way Ayumi had ever seen.

"A member of what?" Ayumi asked startled and quite unpleased. He answered by pressing his gun even more on the girl's head.

"I'm the one asking questions. Remember that well. Next time, you won't have the chance to ask another one." His grey eyes seemed to shimmer, and once Ayumi had slowly and shakily nodded to show her understanding, his grin came back on his face.

-o-

In the long minutes that they had sat starring at each other, Ayumi had not once managed to see through him. She had just kept looking, trying not to surrender to sleep. She still did not know what to think of him. He had not once trembled, not once given a chance for her to escape. He had just kept the gun pressed against her temple, not saying anything.

"Sir… Why aren't you killing me?" It was one of the things that bothered her, really. She did not know why he kept her like this. She'd figured he would either kill her immediately, or release her. She did not understand the delay. And she did not understand the gun. Though he would press it hard on her forehead with every question, he would always end up releasing the grip, somehow.

This time, however, he did not budge the gun. He just stayed silent, ignoring her. Either he had some reason for not killing her, either he did not care. She was sure he had heard, however. It encouraged her to continue. She felt the need to discover more about him, to try to understand him. If he was to kill her, maybe it would be a comfort to have known the man who ended her life. To this feeling she had to add the fascination she had for him. Of all the criminals she had ever seen, she had never crossed ways with someone like him. Someone who seemed to take pleasure in ending a life.

"Sir, why are you a murderer?"

No answer. She kept going.

"You're not really a bad person, are you?"

Still no response.

"I can see it in your eyes, you know."

This got some attention. However, though he answered, the man's voice was but a faint whisper, and the gun did not mark her forehead with the usual read trace created by a strong contact. It stayed put.

"My… eyes? What about them, little mouse?" The tone did not even seem as menacing as before. It was just… rough?

"They're as cold as ice." Ayumi's answer was simple, and calm. She seemed to find her response evident, and did not give further explanation.

"Don't tell me what I already know!!" He was screaming, this time. He almost seemed desperate, and once again Ayumi's temple met the cold touch of his gun's metal. She heard him cough. A lot. And then, he seemed to quiet down; and asked in a whisper so small that Ayumi could not have heard it but for the complete silence.

"What do you find good… about ice?"

As Ayumi gave her answer, the man's eyes widened, and with a sad chuckle, he whispered something. His voice was so small, this time, that even the silence managed to lock his words away. Ayumi was about to ask him to repeat, when she felt the gun leave her skin. She heard the sound of metal clatter on the floor, and knew at once that it had fallen from the man's grip. Almost immediately, it was followed by his body and she saw, in the moonlight, how pale his face really was, before it soundlessly touched the ground. Had it really always been that way? She went to him, and tried to wake him up, called him, moved him, but she got no answer. In her despair, she panicked, tried harder and harder to make him move, endlessly. At some moment, she caught a glimpse of her hands and clothes. The bright color of fresh, red blood stopped her, and it was then that she realized. The man was dead. He had indeed been wounded, and now he was dead.

A single tear fell from Ayumi's eyes, making its way slowly down her cheek and her chin, before landing on the ground, as realization dawned on her.

-o-

"_Ayumi!__"_

"_Ayumi!!"_

Ayumi woke up suddenly, surrounded by her papers. She had fallen asleep while writing a report for a case, once again. Being in the police wasn't healthy for sleep. She looked up to see her friend and co-worker Takazaki Hikari, who was trying to wake her up, a cup of coffee in the hand.

"Wassup, Hikari?" She said in a sleepy voice. She glanced at the clock: it was three in the afternoon. Couldn't she take a small nap? She was even more annoyed, as she had dreamed of that night once again… It had already been fifteen years, yet everything remained so clear… She could still see Ai's expression when she had seen the man's body; she could still remember all of her words, the worried expression she had had…

"You were sleeping again!! Commissar Takagi said he needed you for a questioning. Here, drink this to wake you up!" Hikari said, handing her the plastic cup and bringing her back to reality at the same time.

"Great, yucky coffee from the drink machine… Can't they find someone else to do it? They had me put an all-nighter once again!" Ayumi sighed, and stood up, leaving her chair with regrets, though it really wasn't the most comfortable things to sleep in.

"Oh, come on! The coffee's not that bad. And you're the best at questioning."

They began to make their way to the questioning room, chatting.

"Yeah, well, maybe they'd be better if they weren't looking at the suspects like they're some kind of trash… It doesn't really make you wanna speak. Isn't Sato-san here? She's also good." Ayumi replied, still annoyed. It was always the same. Well, Takagi was an exception, but he still couldn't do a questioning properly: he was way too nice.

"Sato-san's out on a case. And you're the only one who can do that! Seeing them as nice people! Plus you've got a nice face, and gentle eyes. It always makes things easier."

Hikari was right on this point. At twenty three years old, Ayumi had grown up in a beautiful young woman, her blue eyes lightening up her face when she smiled. Her energy and kindness had seduced all of the young officers in no time, and her older superiors often compared her popularity to the one Sato used to have –though once Takagi and her had been married, most of the men had somehow quieted down.

"But this time", Hikari continued, "I think even you will have trouble. I doubt he'll speak a word."

This got Ayumi's attention.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I guess it's his eyes. They're as cold as ice. It doesn't surprise me, though. I heard he's killed ten persons at once."

"Then... He might be a better person than you think... Maybe..." Ayumi's voice had quieted down a little saying this last word, as if it held some secret and forgotten meaning. The recent remembrance of the famous night was still fresh in her memory, and accentuated her feelings quite a bit.

"Huh?" Hikari was surprised, and at miss for words a moment, but she soon found her speech back, and began to give a lecture to Ayumi almost at once. "There you go again! What do you mean by that, what's so good about icy eyes?! They're so cold, and scary! And the guy's a murderer, Ayumi! A murderer!!"

With a small smile, and a somewhat sad light in her eyes, Ayumi replied.

"Sure, you can't forgive a man for killing, but, well… Maybe there's more to it? Ice will always melt, in the end, right?"

Looking at her friend, she ended.

"And when it's melted, you'll always discover a beautiful, pure and endless blue lake. Don't you think?"

-o-

_Gin closed his eyes, with on his face the faint shadow of what seemed to be a smile, while feeling life slip away from his body. He'd never thought that kind of words would come out of his mouth. It probably came with dying._

_You're an angel…_

* * *

_Ayumi's so pure... X3 I think Gin was pretty much OOC in this, especially at the end, but well... I don't get such a bad feeling when I read it, than at the beginning. I hope you liked it, and that you will review (You feel the pressure?)!_

_So yeah, Takagi's commissar and married Sato (congratulations, man! :D)_

_I've got a lot of writing planned, as I got requests from_ Muse-chan _and_ Burbs-chan _a.k.a._ FishHeadThe3rdAndCo _(they'll probably be in SDT, unless imagination strikes and gives me long fics like this one). And then I also have a lot of work with_ Doujin-ka...

_Well then, Ja ne!_

_ami-chan (who is very busy...)_


End file.
